


Sunday Mail

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean discovers three packages adressed to Sam, Castiel and him on the doorstep of their motel room, he immediately calls the angel. But Castiel is just as clueless as the Winchesters regarding the dolls they find Inside – dolls that look exactly like them. As Sam and Castiel set off to Bobby’s in search of a lead regarding the dolls’ purpose and origins, Dean stays to keep an eye on the mini-them…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_reversebang back in 2010, from the drawing you can see [here](http://lh4.ggpht.com/_igde_x3eAec/TJoSflOz6GI/AAAAAAAAAYE/jnfhH1MUaC8/SPN_1112.jpg) by lilchibibunny. She made amazing additional art for this fic, [here it is](http://lilchibibunny.livejournal.com/212223.html)! (SPOILERS FOR THE FIC)  
> Beta-ed by morganoconner.

Dean would never ever admit it to anyone, but some days he misses it all. When every week they were battling some new monster, fighting off the Apocalypse, cleaning up the mess afterwards. Now, they barely have to exorcise one ghost every month or so.

Life is sort of boring, and sometimes -okay, _lots_ of times- Dean wonders why Castiel still bothers to hang around with them. Heaven must be even more boring, he guesses. If so, he’s really not looking forward to dying again. Not that there’s really any risk of that happening, with the way things are currently going.

It’s Dean that finds them. He’s about to go out pick up some breakfast for his brother and him, and finds three oddly shaped little packages on the doormat of their motel room.

There’s a label attached to each of them with their names on it. Dean quickly gathers them and brings them inside, closing the door behind him and calling Castiel’s name.

The angel appears in a flutter of wings, and Sam comes out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips.

Sometimes, Dean thinks as he takes in all that bare, damp exposed skin, his brother has no sense of decency.

“What is it Dean?” Castiel asks with a frown as he spots the packages in his arm. “Did you order anything?”

“You don’t get regular mail on Sunday, Cas,” Dean says, trying to hide his excitement for something actually _happening_ to them behind a tone of concern. “No, someone, or something, knows we’re here. Found these right on our doorstep. Think it’s safe to open them?”

Dean puts the packages down on the table, and Castiel leans over to inspect the brown paper and the little nametags.

“I sense no danger from these, though there _is_ some sort of magic in the dolls. I’m confident we can open them without risks.”

“The dolls?” Sam asks, but Dean is already tearing the paper from his package like a kid opening an early and unexpected Christmas present.

Inside, he finds the most adorable little doll you could ever imagine. It’s a little bit over two inches tall and it looks exactly like a fluffy version of Dean, down to the clothes he’s wearing and the light freckles on his nose.

“Huh!” Dean holds it up, turns it upside down, pokes sharply at its head and its belly. “That’s weird.”

Sam and Castiel open their own packages much more soberly to find similar dolls. Sam’s is wearing a towel, and you can see the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. Castiel’s doll is only slightly less accurate in that it has black wings on its back as well as a small halo above its head.

Dean reaches towards Sam’s doll, tries to lift the miniature towel.

“Hey!” Sam protests, raising his doll out of his brother’s reach.

“I just wanted to check if they were anatomically accurate, and it seems I can’t take the clothes off mine!”

Sam stares at him, and Dean glares back, defensively.

“There seems to be a connection of sorts between us and our respective dolls,” declares Castiel, bringing them both back to the current situation. “I just can’t tell the exact nature of it.”

“Well, they’re not voodoo dolls at least,” Dean says as he pokes his own doll in its tiny belly, hard.

“This. Conversation seems to require some clothes. Cas, would you hold this while I get dressed?” San asks, handing his doll to the angel. “Don’t let Dean touch it.”

Castiel nods as Dean tries not to sulk, and takes the little Sam doll in his free hand.

Sam walk over to his duffle bag, fishes out a pair of jeans and a green shirt and, turning his back on the two other men, drops his towel. A rush of heat unexpectedly washes over him and he feels like he’s being watched carefully. As he pulls his jeans on he takes a look behind him, expecting to catch either Dean or Castiel’s eyes on him but no, they’re both looking intently at the dolls in strange silence.

Sam hurries up, rolling his cuffs as he joins his brother and the angel next to the small table. Castiel looks up and holds out the Sam doll, which is now dressed just like him in a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt. Sam picks it up, a bit startled by the change.

“Well, at least now we know they’re anatomically accurate,” Dean points out with an amused snort.

“Yeah, because that is precious and helpful information,” Sam deadpans. “Do you think that’s the only nature of the magical connection?” he asks Castiel.

“It’s hard to tell, but if it is, I do not understand its purpose.” Castiel brushes a finger against the soft wings of his own doll.

“We have to do some research then,” Sam decides. “But I don’t feel comfortable walking around with those. Maybe one of us should stay here, keep them safe?”

“Yeah, right,” Dean agrees, jumping on the opportunity to escape reading tones of dusty and obscure books. “Why don’t you and wing boy here go have a look at Bobby or Rufus’s book collections while I stay here and keep an eye on the mini us?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam says, reluctantly putting his doll on the table in front of Dean. “Don’t play with it though!”

“I don’t play with dolls!” Dean whines as Castiel lays his doll next to Sam’s and puts a hand on the tall Winchester’s shoulder.

It only occurs to Dean that he hasn’t had breakfast yet when they vanish in a rustle of wings. Putting his doll between Sam’s and Castiel’s, he fishes his phone out of his pocket and proceeds to order some pizza.

***

Bobby seems slightly vexed that they thought the dolls wouldn’t be safe at his house. That’s probably why he leaves them at their research, mumbling something about errands he needs to run. Sam and Castiel start looking through the books scattered around the house, carefully putting aside anything that might contain valuable information. When the pile gets reasonably high, they sit next to each other on the old couch and start reading.

The couch is a bit small, and Sam’s leg keeps brushing against Castiel’s as he absentmindedly taps his foot on the floor. 

The four first books are depressingly unhelpful. He finds something interesting in the fifth one though, slide the book on Castiel’s thigh to let him have a look. They both lean in to read the details about Korean mimetic dolls.

“Some of it doesn’t quite fit,” Sam says softly, “but it’s closer than anything else I’ve found so far.”

“Maybe the spell on the dolls is partly inspired by this,” Castiel agrees just as softly. “But anyone capable of weaving such an ancient curse into a new spell has to be _very_ powerful.”

***

Dean is bored. There’s nothing on TV –literally, the cable’s busted, he already ate a half pizza, and he cleaned his guns two days ago, so doing it again would be completely useless.

His eyes keep going back to the three dolls sitting on the table. Looking through Bobby’s books, not to mention Rufus’, will take a _long_ time.

Probably long enough.

Dean gets up, gathers the dolls and goes sit on his bed. He lines them up neatly in front of him. Now what?

He picks up Sam’s doll, plays with its silky brown hair, trying to make crazy shapes out of it in the hope it would somehow affect his brother’s real hair, even though he knows it won’t. It feels like real hair under his fingers, soft and almost alive, and Dean wonders what it would feel like to brush his hand through Sam’s too-long hair. To hold onto it, dragging Sam’s head back to display the skin of his throat...

Feeling guilty, Dean sets the doll back on the bed. These thoughts are useless, he chastises himself. He doesn’t care that much that it’s wrong, with all the things he’s done in his life he’s already well passed wrong anyways, but Sammy will never feel the way he does, so what’s the point?

***

It’s back. That rush of heat he felt that morning when he was getting dressed. Except this time it’s a little bit different, like its source is not exactly the same, though it’s similar. Sam undoes the top button of his shirt. He can’t resist the temptation to lean against Castiel’s shoulder and leg as he takes a look at what the angel is reading.

Castiel smells so good. He’s noticed it before. It’s a strange mix of ozone and cinnamon and something utterly _other_ that, when Sam lets himself go there, sets his blood on fire. But the angel is so obviously in love with Dean that, most of the time, Sam tries not to think about it too much.

After all, he can’t blame the guy, he too has been in love with Dean for a very long time now. Still, he wonders what kissing Castiel must feel like.

***

Dean picks up the Castiel doll next. He knows the wings represent something real. As he caresses the black feathers, he remembers the awe and fascination he felt that one and only time he caught a glimpse of them. 

Sometimes he thinks that _this_ is the exact moment he fell for Castiel. That somehow he saw something in him when the dark shadows of wings almost brought him to his knees. That maybe that’s why he was so adamant to win the angel over, convince him he was allowed to think for himself. Allowed to _feel_ , too.

He wishes he could touch Castiel’s wings like this, like he’s touching the doll’s. Wishes he could plunge his fingers in the dark shadowy feathers, _connect_ with Castiel completely. The sheer intimacy of what this would probably be is almost overwhelming, and he’s only _thinking_ about it.

He wonder if hiding his wings is a constant effort for Castiel, and if so what it would take to have him lose that control, let his wings out.

The image of Castiel, lost in the throws of passion, giant wings stretching from his back, pops into Dean’s head, and he moans softly.

***

Castiel shifts uncomfortably on the couch, tugging at the collar of his shirt like it’s too warm to be wearing so many clothes. It is, really, because Castiel never gets out of his suit and trench coat, but the angel’s never manifested any reaction to temperature variations before.

“Are you alright?” Sam asks him, setting aside his book on Mayan curses. He tries not to stare too much at the way Castiel’s tongue darts out to moisten his lips in an uncharacteristically nervous gesture.

“I am…not sure,” the angel says. “I feel some very human impulses growing in me. I have felt them before, but never this strongly, and never without cause.”

“What…” Sam starts, has to stop when Castiel pushes his trench coat off. “What kind of impulses,” he manages to ask after taking a sharp in-breath.

Castiel’s bright eyes flick up to his. They seem to see too much, to bore into Sam’s soul and unearth all the shameful secrets buried in his heart. The angel leans in, and Sam’s brain stops working as surprisingly soft lips brush his tentatively.

It takes them less than one heartbeat to be really kissing, like it’s something they’ve both been waiting to do for a long time, and maybe it is. Castiel is pliant under Sam’s hands, lets the hunter maneuver him until he’s lying on his back across the cramped couch, Sam’s solid weight on his chest and between his legs.

Sam’s fingers deftly open the angel’s shirt, then proceed to explore the newly exposed skin of Castiel’s chest, drawing delicious little startled sounds from him. Castiel pulls at his green shirt and Sam releases him long enough to let the angel pull the shirt over his head. Castiel’s hands are cold when they land on his hips, but his mouth is burning hot as Castiel’s tongue traces the anti-possession tattoo on Sam’s chest.

***

Dean worries for a moment when mini-Castiel’s shirt opens on its own. He wonders what could have prompted the angel to do something like that, trying to ignore how the though of an open-shirted Castiel is making him grow hard. Then mini-Sam’s shirt disappears and he understands.

And okay, maybe he shouldn’t have a full-on erection at the thought of his brother and his angel getting at it, but then the list of what Dean shouldn’t do is so long he really doesn’t care. Because damn it, the visuals popping in his head are hot.

Still holding the Castiel doll in one hand, he uses his other one to open his jeans and push them down, as well as his boxer shorts. He settles more comfortably on the bed and, his eyes on the doll, starts slowly jerking himself.

***

Sam revels in the grunting noises he drags out of Castiel with his hands and mouth. It’s like the angel is on fire, the way he reacts to Sam’s touch. The couch is way too small for what they’re doing, but Sam manages to get rid of most of Castiel’s clothes in a record time. He doesn’t bother taking the socks or the tie off though –the socks because he just doesn’t care, the tie because he thinks it’s kind of hot.

Sam scrapes his teeth against the soft skin inside Castiel’s thigh, and the angel groans his name, fists his hand into Sam’s hair.

“Stop teasing,” he demands, and Sam shivers at the need and the authority in Castiel’s voice.

He complies, wraps his lips around the head of Castiel’s hard cock and sucks lightly. It’s been a while since the last time he’s done this, but there are advantages at having a large mouth. He wraps a hand around the base and slowly takes him in as far as he can.

Castiel’s fingers tighten in his hair as the angel moans, but he’s not trying to control him. It’s more like Castiel is trying to hold on, afraid he’ll get lost in all these new sensations.

With his free hand, Sam opens his own jeans, frees his aching erection. He can’t help moaning around Castiel’s cock when he wraps his fingers around himself. Castiel’s hips jerk up as the angel almost whines.

“Sam... Sam, I think I’m going t– Aaah!”

Castiel grabs Sam’s hair even tighter as he comes in his mouth, arching up with the most wanton sound Sam’s ever heard coming from a man’s mouth.

***

Dean’s jerking himself fast now, his eyes half-closed in pleasure. He’s still clutching the Castiel doll, which is why he feels it when the doll becomes suddenly hot in his fingers. It makes him jump, just a bit, just enough that his leg accidentally hits the half-naked Sam doll. 

It rolls on its side and its tiny head lands right on mini-Dean’s crotch. Dean can feel a new rush of heat curse through him.

***

There’s a small part of Sam’s brain that registers the heat he’s suddenly feeling cannot only be due to Castiel’s strong hand on his dick and his mouth on his throat. The main part of it however is much too wrapped up in the now to give a damn. Sam holds onto Castiel’s shoulders as he thrusts up into his hand. Then Castiel sucks on his Adam’s apple and Sam groans as he comes all over the angel’s hand and stomach.

They’re a tangled mess of limbs and clothes, but neither of them seems to care as they slowly catch their breath. Sam is pretty sure that if Castiel were human he’d be crushed to death under him, so he enjoys the feeling of being able to let someone else carry his weight. It’s not often that he can feel _protected_ , and that’s exactly what it feels like to have Castiel’s arms wrapped around him.

“Maybe we should get dressed before Bobby comes back,” Castiel eventually says into Sam’s hair.

Sam doesn’t really want to, but then he doesn’t want Bobby to walk in on them either, so he reluctantly sits up, winces when a shoe digs in his ass.

“Yours, I believe,” he says, handing it to Castiel.

“Thank you.”

They get dressed in a comfortable silence, which is a little bit surprising. Sam was expecting more awkwardness after their completely out-of-the-blue, mind-blowing blow-job/hand-job thing, but instead he’s wondering why the hell they never did that before.

There’s something he has to mention though, because he’s felt it, at the end, right before he came. And Castiel did mention something about feeling unusual impulses.

“I think the dolls have something to do with this,” he says. “Right before I… Right before the end, I felt something. A presence.”

“Dean,” Castiel says simply.

“Yeah. You felt him too?”

“I did. I believe he must have been touching our dolls, and parts of his thoughts or feelings must have bled into us through the mimetic link.”

Sam swallows. “You mean this,” he gestures between them, “only happened because Dean was getting off on touching doll versions of us?” And he’s not going to get into what Dean thinking of him that way makes him feel.

“I believe it might have spurred us into action. Though in all honesty I’ve been in love with you for a long time, Sam.”

Sam blinks at Castiel. Then frowns.

“Aren’t you in love with Dean? I mean, the way you look at him, I could have sworn…!”

“I am,” Castiel admits. “However, it is possible to love several people at the same time. If my love makes you feel uncomfortable though, I can keep it to myself.

“What? No! No it doesn’t, why would it!” Sam grins at the angel. “I sort of really like you too.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow, a gesture he’s obviously picked up from Dean. “But you don’t love me.”

“I don’t know!” Sam protests. “I’m not sure. I’m confused.”

“Because of Dean?” Castiel asks, and his eyes seem to see everything.

“Yeah,” Sam sighs, blushing. “I know it’s wrong, but I’ve been in love with him for a very long time.”

“There’s never anything wrong with love, Samuel,” Castiel says, putting a hand on Sam’s cheek. “Especially not when it goes both ways.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you when you’re not looking. I have been…jealous of it, I’m afraid.”

“But you haven’t seen the way he looks at _you_ Cas. Dean loves you.” Sam shakes his head. He knows he’s right, because he’s not _blind_.

“Hm.”

Castiel sits in silence for a couple of minutes, thinking. Sam is about to pick up his book again when they angel finally speaks again.

“I only see one solution to our situation.”

“The sex dolls situation or the crazy incestuous and blasphemous love triangle situation,” Sam asks, baffled at how little embarrassing it feels to say it out loud.

“The love triangle,” Castiel answers calmly. “It seems that since we are both in love with Dean, there’s obviously something between the two of us, and Dean apparently has feelings for us, we should consider forming a relationship between the three of us.”

Sam licks his lips The rush of heat going through him this time is only due to Castiel’s words. Him and Dean and Cas. In a relationship. The three of them. Having sex together. Loving each other.

Castiel must have read something on his face, because his smile is just a little smug. Sam grins and leans in to press his lips against the angel’s.

“I believe we need a plan.”

And thus, the mystery of the magic dolls is set aside in favor of the Seduce Dean grand plan.

***

Dean doesn’t even know why he’s so nervous. There’s no way they’ll no what he’s done. The dolls, now fully dressed, are back on the table, and Dean checked he didn’t leave any evidence of his earlier activity on his bed’s sheets. Yet he fears that Sam and Castiel will take one look at him and know what he’s been up to.

He needs a diversion technique. Maybe he can ask them what _they_ have been up to? 

He feels like he should be jealous. After all, Sam is _his_ baby brother, and Castiel is _his_ angel. And maybe he does feel a little bit of envy, but he just can’t be mad at one of them for stealing the other from him.

He just wishes it didn’t mean he’ll never have any of them.

He’s doing vague and inconclusive research on the laptop when there’s a flutter of wings and Sam and Castiel are back. Dean notices how when Castiel drops his hand from Sam’s forehead it brushes Sam’s face on its way, and he tries to ignore the sharp stab of _want_ in his stomach.

Castiel’s piercing blue eyes land on him, and Dean looks away, back to the laptop screen.

“Found anything?” he asks.

“We think it’s an ancient curse that’s been modified,” Sam says, dropping on the chair next to Dean’s.

“Which means either a very powerful witch, or a Pagan God,” adds Castiel, sitting more slowly at Dean’s other side.

Sam inhales sharply. Dean eyes his brother suspiciously, then looks at Castiel, who’s picked up the Sam doll. He’s smiling, just a little bit, with an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes. Dean feels slightly confused.

“But we’re pretty sure the dolls can’t be used to harm us,” Sam continues with a strange expression on his face. “Not if they’re based on the Korean dolls we’re think of.”

Sam drags the two other dolls towards him. He wraps his fingers around mini-Dean, and all of a sudden it’s like Dean can’t breathe without inhaling Sam’s musky smell. His cock is hardening, as if it were around it that Sam’s fingers wrapped. It’s ridiculous, and doesn’t make any sense, and Dean bites his lip, trying to will his erection down.

Sam’s other hand starts playing with the halo above the Castiel doll’s head, and Castiel shivers visibly.

“Do you have a halo, Cas?” Sam asks, and his voice is low and husky and Dean swallows a soft moan that threatens to escape him.

“Not like you humans think of it,” Castiel says softly.

“You’ll have to tell me sometime,” Sam croons, and Castiel nods before turning his eyes to Dean.

Very slowly, the angel puts a hand on Dean’s thigh. Dean swallows, his brain trying to catch up. There’s a pressure that eases in him, as if something had released its grip on him, then Sam’s hand lands on his shoulder, slides all the way to the base of his neck.

Dean turns his head to meet Sam’s face, much closer than he was expecting it. Sam’s eyes are darkened with heat and purpose, searching Dean’s expression for permission.

He must find it, because then Sam is leaning in, pressing his lips against Dean’s, warm and firm and before Dean knows it they’re kissing, Sam’s tongue sliding into his mouth, tasting him.

Castiel’s hand on his thigh slides higher as the angel get close enough to nuzzle his neck, and Dean moans when strong fingers start massaging his cock through his jeans.

Sam lets go of his mouth, and Dean has just the time to see his brother’s smug smile before Castiel is kissing him. The angel’s mouth is warm and greedy, and Dean barely notices that Sam’s hands are now opening his shirt. Until they slide in to brush his nipples, and Dean whines in the angel’s mouth. Because they’re two against one and it’s completely unfair.

“Bed, now,” he growls, and Sam grunts in his neck.

They manage to get up and stumble together to the bed, even shedding a few clothes along the way.

Dean ends up lying between them, devouring Castiel’s mouth while Sam, pressed against his back, nibbles at his earlobe. He loses track of whose hands are doing what for a while as the rest of their clothes disappear.

There are fingers around Dean’s dick, he thinks they’re Castiel’s. Dean lets the angel lift his leg, wraps it around Castiel’s waist. Then Sam’s fingers, slick with lubricant, play against his entrance.

“Sam…” Dean moans, throwing his head backwards against his brother’s chest.

Sam pushes a long finger inside him, and for a second Dean forgets how to breathe. Then Castiel bites on the hard line of his jaw as he tightens his grip on Dean’s cock and Dean cries out, a lost, helpless sound he never thought he’d ever make.

But then he’d never thought that _this_ would ever happen.

“How do you want us?” Castiel asks, and he voice sounds even lower than usual.

Dean can’t believe they expect him to be coherent by that point. “What do you mean?” he asks in one shaky breath.

“Do you want Cas to suck you while I fuck you?” Sam says, all amusement and arousal. “Or would you rather fuck him while I fuck you? Or the other way around of course.”

“We’ll do anything you want,” Castiel adds, sucking on his neck.

“Anything?” Dean asks, breath catching as Sam pushes a second finger in him, stretching him open.

“Anything.”

Dean tries to collect his thoughts. An idea flashes in his mind when Sam finds his prostate and he moans.

“I want both of you. In me.”

“Dean…” Castiel is looking at him, his pupils blown wide, and Sam grunts in his back, pressing his erection against Dean’s ass.

“You sure?”

“Yeah…” Dean breathes, nodding. “Fuck yeah.”

“Then I better stretch you up good,” Sam says, voice heavy and hot. He pushes a third finger inside Dean, then asks, “Castiel?”

The angel grunts, then slides his hand between Dean’s thighs. When Castiel’s finger joins Sam’s it’s almost painful, but just almost, and Dean’s probably too high on endorphins to really care. Soon there are five fingers inside him, moving not quite at the same rhythm, and Dean wonders if he’ll manage not to come before they’re both inside of him.

“I believe he is ready,” Castiel says. “You should go first.”

Sam’s fingers slide out of him and Dean whimpers at the loss. But then Sam is moving behind him, gripping his hip before slowly pushing inside of Dean.

Fuck, Sam is huge! He knew it, but feeling it is not the same, especially with Castiel’s fingers still in him. Sam makes a strangled noise as he sinks all the way inside of him, and Dean has to turn his head to watch his brother’s face.

Sam looks gorgeous. The kiss they exchange is sloppy, both of them panting too much to make it last, but it’s almost even better for it. Then Sam looks above Dean to the angel on the other side of the bed. “Cas?”

Castiel nods, then slips his fingers out of Dean, making the two brothers moan. He grips Dean’s thigh, lifts his leg even higher as he positions himself. Then he pushes in.

Sam sinks his teeth into the skin of Dean’s neck, and there are going to be so many bruises there Dean won’t be able to tell who made which ones. Not that he cares, because how could he when he has two cocks inside him, stretching him wider that he’s ever been. Sam and Castiel are murmuring words of love against his skin as they start moving, and Dean can do nothing, trapped as he is between their warm, strong bodies, nothing but _feel_ as they fuck his brains out.

He has no idea how long it lasts. Probably not very long, he’ll have to admit later, because they’re all overwhelmed by so many sensations. It’s Castiel who comes first, and the angel’s face as he climaxes is so fucking gorgeous it brings Dean over the edge. 

Sam manages to last a little bit longer, but not much. Soon he’s tightening his grip on Dean’s hip as he empties himself deep inside his brother with a sharp cry.

Dean hasn’t quite come down yet when the slow clapping starts. Sam yelps, slipping out of his brother and pulling on the sheets to try and cover them all. Castiel just grunts and props himself on his elbows to glare at Gabriel.

The archangel is lounging on the other bed, a lollipop in his mouth, lips stretched in a smug grin.

“You!” Dean says, accusingly.

“Me,” Gabriel agrees. “And you’re welcome.” 

“Welcome? _Welcome_?” Dean shouts. “Why should we be welcome that you’ve been watching us have sex?”

“Aww, Dean-o! You wound me,” Gabriel says, dramatically putting a hand on his chest. “I wouldn’t spy on you just to get a free peep show! Though I won’t pretend that wasn’t a pleasant bonus.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sam asks, gritting his teeth.

“These of course!” Gabriel gestures towards the table, where the three little dolls are lying naked.

The two Winchesters gape at the archangel, speechless, while Castiel keeps glaring at him.

“Why?” the angel asks, accusingly. 

“Because you three are so desperately in love with each other it was driving me nuts, that’s why,” Gabriel says, rolling his eyes. “So I figured I’d take matters into my own hands and get you to see, or rather feel, that your feelings were shared. I must say it was very entertaining.”

“I doubt Father resurrected you so that you could play matchmaker, Gabriel,” Castiel growls.

“Nope,” Gabriel smirks, “he resurrected me so that there would be someone to keep an eye on Heaven while you’re down here spending time with your humans.” He gets up, grinning. “Now I’ll leave you three lovebirds to having a nice little heart to heart to heart, and find someone to fuck into the mattress, because this was hot as hell.”

Gabriel snaps and disappears, leaving behind a blushing Dean, a scowling Castiel, and a strangely amused Sam.

“I guess we’ll have to send him a thank you card one of these days,” the youngest brother says.

“It’s not funny Sammy,” Dean yelps. “The bastard just watched us have sex!”

“He also got us all together,” Sam points out, before kissing Dean’s neck. “Are you going to say you’re not glad for it?”

Dean and Castiel grunt, and Sam huffs amusement.

They lay back in the bed, twining their limbs together, more comfortable than any of them can remember ever being.

“Cas, Sam?” Dean says. “You know I love you, right?”

“Of course we know,” Castiel says somewhere in Dean’s hair. “We love you too.”

Dean’s smile is so wide he thinks it might split his face.

Later, much much later, they find out that Gabriel has left them the dolls, though he’s lifted the spell he’d put on them. They decide to keep them anyway.

There are still very few monsters left to fight, but now Dean doesn’t care anymore, because it means he has more time to explore the many things he’s now allowed to do to Sam and Castiel. 

It turns out the angel is surprisingly flexible.


End file.
